Generally, a quorum is defined as the minimum number of members of a group or society that must be present at any of its meetings to make the proceedings of that meeting valid. There are many everyday applications where a secret decryption key or code needs to be accessed without putting all the trust for its safekeeping in the hands of one person. It is desirable that the authorisation power of any one individual is limited and that a number of individuals need to participate together to generate the secret in a manner in which an individual does not learn the secret. It is also desirable that a number of different secrets may be generated securely without having to renew the secret information retained by the individuals. Any such system needs to be robust and not vulnerable to advances in high power computing coming for example from implementations of quantum computers.